


Happy Boys

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Please read the Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George likes Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Happy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this note. This is not one of my usual works. I was feeling really young and little a few nights ago and really wanted to write Starrison (when do I _not_ wanna write Starrison). This is the result of that. I wasn't planning on posting this, but it made me unreasonably happy to write and read this, so I thought maybe there's a teeny chance it would make someone else happy, too. So here it is. It's very simplistic, but possibly still cute. Go ahead and click away if this isn't your thing, but it's here if anyone wants it.

once upon a time there was a george. he was really lonely. he wanted hugs.

then he met ringo. ringo was really cute and he had pretty eyes and a happy smile. his voice was pretty too.

george really liked him. but he didn’t know if ringo liked him too. so he stayed quiet. but every time ringo got near him he started to blush and giggle.

“are you okay?” ringo asked, looking deep into george’s eyes.

george wanted to look away so ringo wouldn’t see what he was thinking, but he couldn’t look away. “I don’t know,” george said

“what’s wrong?” ringo asked. he put his hand on george’s shoulder and george sighed shakily. “can I help?”

“I don’t know,” george said again.

“it’ll be okay,” ringo said. he wrapped his arms around george and gave him a big hug. “I’m here for you.”

the hug felt really nice. george never wanted to let go. he squeezed ringo tight and nuzzled against his shoulder.

ringo laughed. “that tickles.”

“is it bad?”

ringo pulled back and looked at george. “no. it’s very very good.” then he leaned up and kissed him.

george’s eyes went wide, then they fluttered closed. the kiss felt magical. ringo fit against him perfectly, and george was so happy.

when they broke apart, they smiled at each other. then they leaned back in.


End file.
